


Two's company, three's much more fun

by Fruitbird15



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Deepthroating, F/M, Fjord has an oral fjixation this is the hill I will die on, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitbird15/pseuds/Fruitbird15
Summary: “How would you feel....iiiif I like...found a big handsome hooker and paid him tohrrm hrrmyour mouth?”Fjord’s jaw dropped.“Uh?” he managed squeakily.-----There's nothing Fjord likes more than getting on his knees. And Jester's more than willing to help.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Two's company, three's much more fun

**Author's Note:**

> Fjord gets face-fucked by a handsome orc while Jester watches. That's it that's the fic.

In the warm dark of the tower, Jesters eyes flicked open. For a moment she held her breath, ears pricking for the source of what had woken her. All seemed normal, the sheets soft, Fjord’s steady warmth cuddled up next to her. Then…

_There._

A moan. Fjords.

Jester glanced over at him. In the greyed out colours of her dark vision, his face was open and relaxed in sleep. Then his hips rolled and her eyes widened as she felt heat and hardness brush against her thigh. Fjord moaned again.

_Oh._

Jester stared up at the canopy of her bed and blushed. She knew men had wet dreams, but she’d assumed it was an awkward teenage thing. And now here she was in bed with a man dreaming of _hrrm-hrrm-hrrm_ and she had no idea what to do.

Shifting, she turned in his arms until they were face to face, and he held her tighter in his sleep, murmuring something she couldn’t catch. For a while, Jester wrestled with herself. She wanted to touch. She wanted to touch so badly. They’d been sleeping together for some time now and it was just as fun as her books had been, Fjord a careful and patient teacher. She knew how to make him feel good but he hadn’t asked her to touch him-

It seemed an age before his moans became soft gasps, the roll of his hips speeding up until his eyes flew open and he spilled across her thighs with a broken cry. 

“That’s gross, Fjord.” She teased.

“J-Jester! Fuck, I…” He waved a hand shakily and the lights on the bedside cabinet took on a soft glow. Something in Jesters chest purred softly at the sight of him, flushed a deep forest green and pupils dark and blown out. “S-sorry, Jester. That’s....It’s been a while since that’s happened.”

He rummaged for a handkerchief and began cleaning up his mess as Jester propped her head up on one hand and gave him a cheeky wink.

“Sooooo...what were you dreaming of?”

Fjord rubbed the back of his neck and flushed darker. 

“It’s...a little embarrassing, Jester.”

“Fjord, we’ve been fucking for five months now.”

“I know and it’s been truly lovely but it’s...I don’t know if it would upset you or not.”

Jester pressed a hand to her ample bosom dramatically.

“I solemnly swear I won’t be mad about your wet dream, even if it wasn’t about me or something.”

The half orc fell back onto the pillows, brushing sweat damp hair out of his eyes as he avoided her gaze and mumbled something.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“I...was dreaming about sucking cock.”

Oh.

She knew, of course, that Fjord had been with men as well as women. It had never bothered her. He was with her. But she’d be lying if she said she’d never imagined how hot it would be to watch Fjord with another man, like in The Captain’s Saviour.

“...Whose was it? Was it Calebs? Caduceus?” She gasped and poked him in the ribs gleefully. “Was it Esseeeeks?”

He laughed and gently swatted her hand away.

“No, it was no one. I don’t think they even had a face. The dream just started with me on my knees and a cock down my throat.”

“Tell me more.” Jester purred, tail coiling like a mischievous cat. Fjord cleared his throat nervously, squirming a little under her gaze. 

“They were...big. Really big. Like, very muscular. And...and hung. In my dream they grabbed my hair and just-” He sighed, deep and satisfied. “God they were just _fucking_ my face.”

“Do you like doing that kind of stuff?”

“Like it? Jester, I adore it. Why do you think I’m so keen to eat you out? It feels so good to just...I don’t know. Service? I’ve always liked getting on my knees for people. Of course-” He pulled Jester in close for a cuddle. “I’m only yours now. That dream was just a...a remnant of my sailor days.”

“Are sailors really-?”

“Don’t know about other ships, but we were at each other like dogs in heat after lights out on the Tides Breath. Days from shore, nothing but a hand for company? It’s where I got the taste for it.”

“It’s pretty hot.”

He chuckled into her hair.

“I’m glad you aren’t upset.”

For a moment, there was silence, the two holding each other close. Fjords eyes were beginning to droop when-

“Heeeey Fjord. I just had a, uh....a thought.”

“Uh oh…” he mumbled, a grin tugging the corners of his mouth.

“How would you feel....iiiif I like...found a big handsome hooker and paid him to _hrrm hrrm_ your mouth?”

Fjord’s jaw dropped.

“Uh?” he managed squeakily.

“Because I wouldn’t mind that at all. You’d get to suck dick and I’d get to watch you which would be reeeeally fun. Everyone wins!”

“I...uh…” Fjord’s brain felt like goo as he tried to think. He’d only just come yet impossibly he felt his cock twitch a little at the thought. A heavy, hot prick down his throat, the soft empty headed feeling of servicing another...and Jester watching him. _Watching_ him put on a display for her, getting off to him being used…

“I think that could be...quite a lot of fun, Jester. When do you want to, uh...arrange matters?”

In an instant, she was straddling him, strong hands pinning him down. Her grin was predatory.

“How about we make this fun?”

“...Go on.”

“I won’t tell you when. It’ll be a surprise.”

Fjord made a show of wriggling a little under her. They both knew she’d win.

“You, Jester, are a devious little minx. I love it.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“That’s a yes.”

“Great! It’ll be so much fun! Anyway, g’night!”

And just as suddenly, she’d let him go, curling up beside him. Fjord let his heartbeat settle a while, gazing at the canopy as his mind whirled. 

Gods, Jester was going to be the death of him…

…..

She never mentioned her little proposition the whole time they were out tracking the monster. Nor on the journey back to Nicodranus. For a whole week as they enjoyed their downtime staying at the Lavish Chateau she never said a word about it. Fjord, on the other hand, couldn’t get it out of his mind, the thought driving him _nuts._ He felt like he was half hard all the time, reaching for her often and praying that tonight was the night she’d announce they had a guest that evening…

Jester spread her legs eagerly for him each time and still never mentioned it.

He was starting to wonder if she’d forgotten it.

…

Jester had retired to her room in the Lavish Chateau early that night, claiming sore feet from a day at the market. Fjord let himself stay downstairs a little while longer, playing cards with Beau and Veth and getting his ass thoroughly kicked. Finally he got up with a long stretch and bid them goodnight before he could lose any more dignity, making his way through the opulent halls to their bedroom.

“It’s only me, Jester. I just-”

He froze. Leaning against the bedframe and chatting with Jester was-

_An orc._

_A._

_Big orc._

_Big._

His brain was frozen, little scraps of thought managing to trickle their way through.

Oh. Oh boy.

“J-Jester?”

“Oh, hi Fjord! This is Norga. Norga, this is Fjord.”

Fjord pushed the door shut behind him, still staring. Norga was huge and broad, a chest liberally dusted with hair showing through a barely laced shirt. His hair was long and neatly tied back, tusks inlaid with silver.

“Are...is it now?” Fjord croaked. “Are we doing this now?”

Norga glanced at Jester. 

“A little surprise for your boyfriend?”

His voice was rich and deep and resonant and Fjord’s cock jerked _hard._

“Uh-huh! He knew what was coming, he just didn’t know _when._ Well, come on, Fjord! Come say hi!”

He staggered over, eyes darting between the two. Between Jester’s generous curves and Norga’s powerful muscles, he didn’t know where to look. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Fjord.” Norga reached out and shook his hand, grip powerful and hot. Unbidden, Fjord imagined those hands gripping his hair, holding his head still as he-

“Oh wow, Fjord! Your eyes are so dark right now!”

Jester flounced over to a comfy chair, plopping herself down in its plush embrace.

“You two can start any time you like.”

Norga looked him over like he wanted to devour him.

“You’re the one paying, miss. What do you want me to do to him?”

Jester leaned back in her chair, tossing her blue locks haughtily.

“Fjord likes to give head. A lot. Like...so much.”

Huge fingers reached up and stroked along his bottom lip.

“Hmm. He’s got the mouth for it. You know how to be careful with the tusks?”

“Uh huh…” Those huge fingers were distracting. Without thinking he leaned forward and took one in his mouth, gratified to see Norga’s gaze darken.

“Anything off limits?” He rumbled.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t kiss him. That’s our thing. And don’t call him mean names.”

“Duly noted.”

He stepped back slightly.

“Right then, Mr Fjord. Take your clothes off. But slowly. Give me a show.”

Fjord took a moment to clear his head, before slowly reaching down to the hem of his shirt, peeling it off carefully. Norga palmed briefly at his crotch. 

“Hmm. Slender.”

“Do you like it?” Fjord asked breathlessly, hands skating gently over his toned pecs.

“Oh yeah.”

Slowly, luxuriously, Fjord stripped. It was easier than he thought, even in front of a stranger. There were no obligations here, no need to pretend. There was only desire here, the smell of lust beginning to gather. By the time he stepped carefully out of his small clothes he was hard and leaking. 

“Kneel.”

There was power in that command, a deep rumble that went to his gut, his cock, his knees. His legs gave out on their own as he knelt eagerly. Norga stepped forward, the heavy bulge of his cock straining against the laces of his pants.

“Unlace me.”

Hands trembling, he reached up-

“Never said you could use your hands, did I?”

He heard Jester squeak softly from her chair, and the knowledge that she was watching, _getting off to this,_ made him whimper.

Gently, he leaned forward and took one of the laces in his teeth, tugging carefully. It was slow work, and the scent of his cock soaking through his trousers made him pant. Torture of a blissful kind. He soon learned hooking his tusks gently into the laces and tugging sped up the process enough for him to loosen the ties, grip the waistband in his teeth and _tug._

The smell hit first, before a thick cock sprang up and landed heavily on his cheek.

Fjord buried his claws in the rug and whimpered. So big. So thick. Fjord was well endowed by any standard, and Norga put him to shame by at least another inch. Fuck, he was _drooling._

“Looks good, doesn’t it? Go on, have a little taste.”

He stroked the head along Fjords lips, his tongue flicking out automatically to taste him. The taste of bitter salt filled his mouth and he moaned, shutting his eyes and savouring it as he lapped gently at the flushed head of Norga’s cock.

“That’s nice. That’s real nice. We’ll start slow, yeah? I know you can’t wait to gag on my cock, but I bet it’s been a while since you did this, so we’ll build up, OK?”

Fjord nodded and took a secure grip in Norga’s hips, opening his mouth and letting the first few inches slide in.

Oh. 

There it was.

That feeling. That warm headspace. The warm weight of a cock on his tongue. 

He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, tongue flickering over the slit and Norga cried out, hips jerking harshly. For a brief moment Fjord gagged as his thick cock hit the back of his throat before Norga withdrew, leaving Fjord feeling breathless and stunned.

“You good? Sorry, I wasn’t expecting that.”

Fjord just nodded, pressing little kitten licks along Norga’s length. The orc shook his head and grinned.

“Fuckin’ shameless. That’s what I like to see.”

Thick fingers tangled in his hair and Fjord’s stomach swooped.

“We’re going a little faster now.”

And he was being _pulled onto his cock._

Oh fuck.

Oh _fuck._

The grip loosened a little, giving Fjord room to move as his mouth adjusted to the size of him. He just about fit, the sides of his tusks rubbing along the length of him as Fjord bobbed his head hungrily, taking as much as he could. Wet, hungry noises filled the room as Fjord sucked hard, drooling and moaning. His tongue slid along any part of Norga he could reach, feeling the veins along the shaft, stroking gently along the thin skin.

“Fuck...does he eat pussy like this?”

“Oh yeah...yeah he does…”

Jester sounded breathless, and he could hear the soft rustle of cloth.

“Gods...don’t know how you’re even walking about. And I ain’t even face-fucking him yet.”

Glancing sideways through teary eyes, Fjord saw Jester had lifted her skirts, hand shoved down her smalls as she watched. Something warm bloomed in his stomach, the part of him that loved to roll over, to submit. He was doing good. She liked this. She was getting off to him, just by watching…

Fjord whined around his mouthful, leaning forward to try and take him deeper.

“Easy there, Fjord.” Norga muttered. “Take it slow.”

He forced himself to pull off, taking a deep shuddering breath, then leaned forward again, taking him back in a little deeper. A little deeper. Deeper still. He could barely breathe but he couldn’t give a shit. He knew he could do it. He’d done it before and loved it, on his knees for a sailor whose name he couldn’t even remember. 

For a brief moment before he gagged, the thick crown of Norga’s cockhead popped into his throat.

Pulling back, he leaned his head against a powerfully muscled thigh and coughed, tears streaming down his face. Fuck, that had felt good…

“Need a minute?”

Fjord shook his head, taking him back down into his mouth. He’d missed this. Gods he’d missed this. He loved Jester and everything about her but he’d loved this too. It was almost too much, knowing he could still have both.

Once more the head of Norga’s cock slipped into his throat and he held it.

A heartbeat.

Two heartbeats.

Gagging, he pulled off again.

“Thaaaat’s it. Doing good.”

Doing good. 

He was doing good.

He was good.

He was…

He felt like he was drowning in a warm, gentle sea. Just floating. Existing. He had nothing to do but suck cock and it was wonderful. Perfect. This time he managed a few more seconds before pulling off, throat relaxed by the pillowy headspace he floated in. He could feel Jester’s gaze on him. 

He liked being watched.

It was a sudden revelation, blooming up quietly from the depths of him. He liked to be watched, to put on a show for Jester. To make her feel good.

He opened his mouth again, ready and willing. Once again, the strong hand in his hair.

For a long while, the two worked in a rhythm. Deeper. Deeper yet deeper still, adjusting Fjord’s throat to the intrusion, the going easier with his cock slicked with Fjord’s saliva. 

Time stopped having meaning. There was only here and now. And then Norga buried himself to the hilt, Fjord’s nose pressed against the dark thatch of pubic hair. In a more present headspace, Fjord would have felt triumph. Now, he only felt a spreading sense of rightness. This was where he should be. This was where he belonged. On his knees. Open and ready to receive. Somewhere to the side he heard Jester’s cut off little squeal and realized she’d cum. Just from watching him.

Norga pulled out with a groan.

“Alright. I’d say we’re ready. No more handholding. Ready?”

Fjord nodded.

Two huge hands gripped his head, holding him steady and it felt _just_ as good as he’d imagined. The heavy, thick cock was guided between his lips.

And Norga stopped holding back. His grip on the orcs hips became a lifeline as Norga began to fuck his throat like he owned it, pounding deep into his mouth with a guttural snarl, pulling his head down to meet his thrusts like a toy. His lips were numb. His nose sore from being pressed against Norga’s pelvis. He wasn’t cruel. Periodically he would grab Fjord’s hair and pull him off to breath and shake and cry out, before tugging him back down to resume. Not even then once Fjord learned to time his breaths All he could do was hold on and suck as best he could, creating a delicious suction for Norga to fuck into. And he loved it. He’d missed it. He was full, so full. So _good._

It rolled over him like a wave, without warning or preamble. His eyes rolled back in his head as his cock jerked harshly once, twice.

And came untouched. Streaks of cum shot out onto the rug, the floor, some onto Norga’s straining thighs. He went limp, soft and pliable and so much easier for the orc to keep using him. He could live like this forever, twitching and drooling. In this moment he felt he could understand why the serpent had been drawn to him. The drive to serve had been in him so much longer than the cloven crystal had. 

Norga was grunting at the apex of each thrust now, the taste of precum filling his mouth and senses as heavy balls slapped against his chin. He ached for it, the taste of him. Wanted him to cum down his throat, to fill him. He could hear Jester, still going, the rustle of her skirts an audible intoxication. Fjord swallowed hard around the cock in his throat, encouraging the orc onwards as Norga’s hips snapped forward harshly one last time before he tipped his head back and howled, dumping a full load so deep into Fjord’s throat he couldn’t even taste it. From her chair, he heard Jester cry out one last time, soft and warbling.

There was a moment of gentle stillness before the hands that had gripped his skull so tightly turned gentle as they pulled him off, the wet noise of his cock leaving Fjord’s throat making him whimper in between gasps for breath. Dimly he was aware he must look ruined, face streaked with tears and drool, shaking at his feet. There was a soft ringing in his ears, voices coming as if from underwater.

“Holy shit...Haven’t had head like that in a long time. This going to be a regular thing?” 

“Hopefully.” He registered the soft, fucked-out tone of Jesters voice, the way she sounded after a vigorous fuck.

“Well, if you’re ever in Nicodranus, I hope you’ll ask for me. Best I’ve had in years…”

He heard the clink of coins, quite a sum by the sound of it, felt Norga gently ruffle his hair, heard the door open and close.

And then it was just him and Jester.

“Oh, _Fjord…”_

Strong hands helped him up, ferrying him over to the bed as he gasped. A glass of water was held to his lips and he drank deeply, the cold water delicious over his raw throat, cool and grounding.

_“J...J’st’r…”_

“Sssh, baby. Don’t talk. Want me to heal you?”

Fjord was torn. His throat ached, but he didn’t want to lose that wonderful reminder of giving good head.

_“L...l’il bit…”_

He felt her gentle hands reach up and stroke the side of his neck, the minty tingle of her magic coursing through her. The ache faded, leaving only the dull rasp of a well fucked throat and Fjord felt like his heart was going to burst with love. What had he done to deserve this perfect creature, who seemed to know exactly what he needed? Delirious, he pressed forwards, pulling her close and nuzzling along her neck and shoulders, the rattling purr he worked so hard to push down let loose at full force. He could feel the sweet buzz of her giggle against his bare chest.

“Oh wow, you’re really loopy!”

“Mmmrrm…” Exhaustion was creeping in as his heart rate lowered, a warm pink fog tugging at the corners of his consciousness. The warm darkness of sleep was calling to him and he wanted nothing more than to fall into it, safe and held in strong, sweet arms.

“Bath or nap? We gotta do aftercare, Fjord. What do you need?”

“Nap.” He mumbled. 

“Nap it is, then.”

A blanket was pulled over them and Fjord made a soft pleased noise at it’s weight and warmth, hugging Jester tighter. Everything felt right, the satisfaction mingling with the hope, the _potential_ this arrangement might hold. Curled up small, head tucked under Jester’s chin, he let sleep take him.


End file.
